Indestructible - Lingfan Oneshots
by stenciled-stars
Summary: A collection of LingFan oneshots.
1. No More

_**.**_

 _ **I'll have you know**_

 _ **that I've become**_

 _INDESTRUCTIBLE_

 _ **Determination that is**_

 _INCORRUPTIBLE_

 _ **From the other side, a**_

 _TERROR_

 _ **to behold**_

 _ANNIHILATION_

 _ **will be**_

 _UNAVOIDABLE_

 _ **.**_

Lan Fan sucked in deep breaths as she felt the blaring pain where her left arm should have been. The bandages wrapped around her shoulder and chest were slowly shifting from white to red as blood seeped through their purity of the blanched color. Doctor Knox had just recently left after bandaging her successfully. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lan Fan could see an imprint of the prince against the black of her eyelids.

"Young Lord," she whispered quietly, even through she knew her prince was far from her and wouldn't hear her calling out to him. He had carried her after she had been injured. Lan Fan scolded herself for making the young lord carry her own burden. He could have been injured because of her. Thank God he wasn't... but still. Lan Fan shouldn't have been so weak and helpless to put him into that position.

"If you love him so much you should just tell him," someone grunted from the other side of the room. Lan Fan opened her eyes and glanced up, seeing Knox.

"What are you talking about?" she asked wearily.

"You were talking in your sleep," he laughed. A small smile tugged on Lan Fan's lips, "Anyway," Doctor Knox continued, "it wouldn't be a crime to just tell him,"

"Oh you don't understand," Lan Fan countered, "It would be a horrible crime for a prince of Xing to marry a common body guard like me,"

"I wasn't telling you to marry him, "Knox chuckled, taking a sip from a mug of coffee and leaning against the door frame. He glanced at her with sympathetic eyes, "You just need to tell him,"

Lan Fan bit her lip and tucked a flying strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear, closing her eyes to imagine what Doctor Knox had suggested. Her single hand clenched in her lap, her nails digging fiercely into her palm, "I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do," she said sternly, not allowing herself to indulge in such unbelievable fantasies, "It would be pointless to tell the Young Lord how I feel when I know he doesn't return the feeling. It would just put awkwardness in our relationship," she said finally, but her voice sounded as if she was telling herself this. Making herself believe it. The rejection he would give her would only wedge them away and she wouldn't be able to defend him as well with such thoughts in her mind.

"Alright," Knox murmured, gulping down his lukewarm drink and sparing another glance at the injured girl before turning to leave the room, "Get some sleep," The Xingese woman nodded at him, her eyes unfocused, locked on other things in the depths of her mind. She laid back against the pillows and turned her back to him as he left the room. At the sound of the door closing against the door frame, Lan Fan shifted to stare up at the blurring ceiling, feeling another wave of pain in her shoulder. Calmly, she inhaled, her thoughts on her prince. She noticed her breaths becoming ragged in gasps. A cold streak passed down her cheek, grazing her earlobe, before plopping down and splatting onto the mattress. Lan Fan's mouth opened slightly in surprise as she felt more tears slip down her face. She was...

 _Crying._

But the girl didn't bother to wipe the tears away with her unharmed arm. They stained her face and continued to pool in her eyes, obscuring her vision.

Her prince.  
The Young Lord.  
Who she...

 _Loved._

Would never love _her_.

How could she be so _stupid?_ How could she fall in _love_ with him? Why did she let herself?

Lan Fan squeezed her eyes shut and let the last of her tears slip from her eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched in the effort of keeping any more from escaping. She wouldn't let herself cry.

What would the Young Lord think of such weakness. She couldn't protect him properly if she was crying in _self pity_ for something she could _never_ have. How foolish.

How foolish her wish was.

Trapped behind her unyielding eyelids, no more tears escaped.

Lan Fan couldn't cry for something so hopeless.

Something so _foolish._

Something that would _never_ happen.

* * *

 _ **So if you want to suggest any Lingfan fic's for me to write I would be welcome to it!**_

 _ **review please! :3**_


	2. Fiance

**HEY! MORE LINGFAN WHOOP! This was suggested by SailingTheOTP. (I hope I get those bonus points) Just a heads up, I don't really like it myself, so don't expect a lot ahaha.**

 **ANYWAY! HERE IT IS**

* * *

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan called, shaking his sleepy form. After returning to Xing from Amestris, she and Ling had not seen a lot of each other as he had taken care of his own business and she had taken care of hers. , But it was not putting it lightly that they missed each other, "Young Lord, please wake up!"

"Go away!" he swatted at her with his hand. She gave up.

"Young Lord, as emperor, you have things to attend to," she informed him. He groaned.

"You don't need to call me Young Lord anymore," he murmured.

"Ahhhh," Lan Fan agreed, "You should be called the proper title by me. _Emperor,"_ Ling bolted out of his bed with a horrified expression on his face.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Lan fan chuckled. The fact Lan Fan was in his room wasn't a shock to him. It was always like this. He felt himself blush ever so slightly when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

Ling didn't like the fact Lan Fan had always called him 'Young Lord'. It always made him feel too high and mighty. Emperor brought it to a new level.

"Lan Fan, please just call me by my name," he moaned. Lan Fan wasn't the type to relent. He knew this quite well, and it shocked him when she did.

"Alright then, Ling," she sighed and looked down at her hands, flexing her automail, metal fingers. Automail was not common in Xing, "I have something very important to tell you," she fiddled with one of her kunai knives.

Ling was perplexed, "What is it?" he asked. Lan Fan sighed, and a strand of her dark hair fell out of it's bun and in front of her face.

 _'Resist the urge to brush it away, Ling,'_ he thought madly.

"My parents have arranged a marriage for me," she said quietly. Ling's jaw hit the floor and he stumbled backward.

 _'Lan Fan? Getting Married? Huh?'_ his thoughts blurred, but the main one was, _'NOT TO ME?!'_

"TO WHO?" he pointed an accusing finger at her. She exhaled quietly and sheathed her knife again.

"I do not know my fiance or his name," she replied, fidgety, "And if I do marry him, he'd be the kind to expect me to be common housewife, and I will not be continuing my duties with you," Ling had been the first she had informed. After hearing that, he was fuming.

"STAY HERE!" he yelled at her, "THAT IS AN ORDER FROM THE EMPEROR!" he hated to be using his power like this, but it was clear Lan Fan wasn't happy. And he was furious.

"Young Lord, I can't!" she exclaimed, going back to her old way of addressing him, "I'll be meeting my fiance in just an hour!" Ling turned back to her angrily.

"Excellent," he growled, "I'll accompany you to him,"

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan protested, "It isn't in your place!"

Ling crossed his arms grumpily, "I'm emperor. I can do whatever I want!" he said like a spoiled child. Lan Fan groaned. Grasping her by the flesh arm, he dragged her out of the room and out of the palace, off to meet with her fiance and parents.

"LING!" she shrieked. He smirked at her use of his name.

When they arrived, they'd be what some would call fashionably late. Ling had successfully clung to Lan Fan during the entire time she had tried to get him off her tail. Biting her lip she looked away from the man. The usually cheery Ling was grim and serious. Lan Fan's parents stood with a tall, wealthy looking man. The man glared at Ling.

 _'He obviously doesn't know who I am,'_ he scoffed mentally. He glanced at Lan Fan, who Ling was arm in arm with and his eyes grazed over her metal arm.

"Automail," his lips moved silently as he said the word to himself, "You have automail," His eyes widened on the metal and he made a face of repulsion.

"I do," Lan fan nodded, wanting to glare at the man who was looking down at her. He noticed things like her weapons and her fighting stance. Not his ideal pick in a woman. She definitely lacked in feminism. . She wasn't the prettiest girl around. Her looks were nothing special at all, but her parents claimed she had connections to the emperor. Oh, a load of gold that would get him. Now the matter of this man, holding her arm so affectionately...

"Who are you?" he accused, crossing his arms. Ling glowered at him, detaching himself from Lan Fan, he took a step toward the man, and snatched him up by the collar, taking a deep breath. Not for criticizing him, not knowing who he was... on no. He didn't like the way he was looking at Lan Fan... the way his eyes had stopped at her chest and... He already despised this man. Leading (*cough* more like dragging *cough*) the man away from Lan Fan and her parents he heard Lan Fan shout at him to stop and come back, and the shink of her bringing out her knife, but she didn't follow her as her parents restrained her.

"Mother! Father!" Lan Fan moaned, "I must stop the Young Lord!" Her mother shook her head smiling.

"No, no," she half-laughed.

"What?" Lan Fan stared at the two, "Why are you acting so happy? Ling just dragged my fiance away to do who knows what?"

Her mother and father chuckled. After a few minutes of explaining to their daughter what they had done, her shriek of, "THIS WAS ALL A SET UP!" could probably be heard hundreds of miles away in Fort Briggs.

* * *

Ling whistled as he returned to the spot he had seen Lan Fan to find her, glaring at him.

"Ling..." his name sounded odd on her tongue.

"Lan Fan," he began, "Your fiance was a disgusting man. I can't believe your parents would arrange for you to marry someone like him. And he was a pig. He-"

And Ling was shut up with a kiss.

Ah, and it was all due to Lan Fan's mother and father, who were waiting for one of them to make a move.

* * *

 _ **Awwwwwwwwww**_

 _ **It sucked. I know. I'm sorry. I tried my best.  
I'm just STRESSED BECAUSE MY SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW AND EVERYTHING I DO IN THE MEANTIME SUCKS SLDGSDHGFSI**_

 _ **Just know, I might not update as much once school starts, so I'm sorry. I'll try my best.**_


	3. Fever

**Requested by Crying Ink. Sorry, you requested this like six months ago, but i never got around to it. Who knows maybe you won't even read it but oh well XD.**  
 **I'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Ling paced back and forth on the wooden floor boards. Beside him, Lan Fan lay breathing heavily tucked under the covers of the bed. Face flushed and forehead crinkled in concentration, it was quite obvious that the servant of the prince had a fever, or something of the sort. Sweat dotted her face and neck. Sicknesses like these come and go, but Ling couldn't stop worrying.

Here this girl was... saving his ass regularly because he was too stupid to save himself, now sick in bed, and he couldn't do a single thing about it. How was he supposed to be emperor if he couldn't even take care of this one sick girl? Ling's mind calmed down for a minute at the thought. Yeah... Lan Fan was just a girl. Despite her seriousness and all her dedication, she was just a young girl, only in her mid teens, just 15 years old. He was interrupted from the storm of his thoughts when Lan Fan began coughing hoarsely. Rushing to her side, Ling put a hand on her back to help her sit up and brought a cup of water to her lips. Sputtering, she managed to get some of it down, but Ling smiled slightly as he wiped the rest off her chin. He laid her burning hot body back down, adjusting the blankets around her whist smoothing her damp hair back from her face. He couldn't help but curse himself for not knowing much about first aid. As a son of the emperor, the thought had never occurred to him that he might need to learn it, but here this situation was, slapping him in the face for his own unpreparedness.

"I apologize, Young Lord," Lan Fan whispered with a cracking voice, "I'm such a burden,"

Ling shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, "Nonsense." He replied, "I'm indebted to you. You save my life regularly. The least I can do is take care of you when you're sick,"

Laughing slightly, Lan Fan shook her head, "It is not proper for a future king to be taking care of his servants,"

Ling scowled before retorting, "Well, you're much more than a servant to me, Lan Fan,"

Lan Fan coughed in surprise,staring up at him wildly, like he had lost his mind. In her perspective, it seemed like he had.

"You aren't sick too, are you Young Lord? It's not right for you to say something like that!" she choked out before coughing again. Her labored breaths worsened as she wheezed. Ling chose not to reply and fidgeted with her blankets once more. He guessed that it was not proper for an emperor to care for his servants, but then again, how could he not!? They were the people that had always helped him with whatever he wished. It didn't make any sense for him not to care for them at all. Especially Lan Fan and her now dead grandfather, Fu. Constantly defending him and making sure that he made it safely across the desert and into Amestris, they hadn't once even thought about themselves. All they wanted was to help him find the philosopher's stone and become emperor. Old Fu had paid the price, as he was now dead, and it was Ling's fault. The way they were raised... to be fighters, made Ling wonder if Lan Fan ever thought like a normal person. _If she ever thought about herself._ Because she was his personal bodyguard, he was her main priority, but Ling's mind drifted. What if they both had the same social status? If Ling wasn't royalty, what would they're relationship be? Once more jolting him out of his thoughts, Lan Fan tugged on his sleeve.

"Young Lord? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Lan Fan, I'm fine." he sighed, thinking about how her expression was kind of cute. She was so silly... Lan Fan had a fever and still, all she was thinking about was him.

"Young Lord, I know it might be unsafe to leave us unprotected... but is it alright if I sleep?" she asked timidly. Smiling fondly down at her Ling chuckled to himself.

"Yes. It's fine. Don't worry. I can take care of the both of us," he reassured her.

"Okay..." She replied, albeit reluctant, but Lan Fan found her body shutting down into an uneasy rest.

Ling stared at her sleeping features, noticing how so much of her tenseness faded when she wasn't on high-alert, searching for enemies. Leaning over her, he pressed his lips against her forehead in a light kiss. Yes... he would protect the both of them.

* * *

 **Eeeee. I just had to add a forehead kiss, sue me**


	4. Weakness

**notes:** I just got this idea, so I thought it would be fun to try out...

* * *

 **Indestructible - Lingfan One-shots**

 **Weakness**

 **description: you are mine**

 **by stenciled-stars**

* * *

As she flipped through the air, Lan Fan felt her eyes flicker back to her prince despite being locked in combat herself. He seemed to be alright for now, skillful with his katana. Even though he was trained in combat, Lan Fan still knew that he could still be vulnerable and weak.

Finally landing her flip, she raised her knives and narrowed her eyes at the oncoming attacker once more. One of the Central HQ soldiers, she was sure the man had never actually seen combat in his life and probably worked an office job. He was clumsy on his feet, and Lan Fan wouldn't have worried about him had he not been armed. A large rifle in his hands, the fact that he probably didn't know how to use it made him even more dangerous. She was quick though, quicker than his fat fingers, and was on him before he could even load his gun. With a swift slice across his throat, the man fell to the ground gasping in his own blood, and Lan Fan knew he would be dead soon enough.

Now that he was down, she could turn his full attention to her prince and just in time too. As he was facing off with one soldier, he hadn't been able to notice a second sneaking up on him from behind. He was vulnerable again.

Fast on her feet, she darted in his direction with a warning on her lips:

"Young Lord, behind yo-!"

The crack of a gunshot sounded and she was horrified, expecting Ling to fall to the ground, bloody. To her shock however, he turned to her, wide eyed and unharmed.

She glanced down to see blood blossoming from her chest, nearly blending in with her black clothes. Lan Fan knew that it was due to the soldier behind her... the one with the rifle. She should have taken care of him.

She stared at Ling with glassy eyes as the pain overwhelmed her.

Falling to the ground on helpless knees, her face slammed into the cement. Lan Fan shuddered, wondering what the Young Lord must think of her. First her grandfather went, and now her. How stupid and careless she was. Who would escort him back to Xing now? The Young Lord must think she was so weak.

Yes, she knew a lot about weaknesses.

After all, he was hers.

* * *

 **end notes:** finally got some time to update :)

Please review and feel free to leave requests (though I might not do them or get to them for a while)


	5. Reverse AU (part 1)

**notes:** Okay so this one will be a 2 part AU. In this universe, Lan Fan is the princess and Ling is the body guard.

* * *

Lan Fan cursed, waving her hand through the smoke and tripping on the edge of her traditional Xingese robe.

"Where is my damned body guard," she murmured to herself as yet another explosion rocked the palace. Why did she have to be here? She was the princess! You would think she would have been evacuated by now, but most of her guards and attendants had already been killed.

Reaching down into her shoes, Lan Fan yanked out the two kunai knives she kept on her always. She had been battle trained and was somewhat decent, but she usually had her body guard by her side. As it was, she couldn't find him.

She could hear the thundering of soldiers on the steps of the palace and stumbled forward. She had to get out of here. Once more, Lan Fan cursed. The invasion had been during the middle of her royal coronation. It was most likely from enemy country to the west. She had seen the minister with her crown blow up. Calling it disturbing was an understatement.

Plundering through the palace, Lan Fan kept her knives at the ready. She reached the end of the hall, where she knew a window would be, and almost screamed in frustration to find it caved in. Knowing her time was running out, she plunged down the seemingly empty hall to the left.

Only to run straight into a group of invading soldiers.

One of them immediately latched on to her arm and Lan Fan wordlessly stabbed her dagger into his abdomen and slashed the nearest one's shoulder. With deft movements, Lan Fan spun like a dancer, kicking one more in the head and punching another in the jaw. There were two more men, but she darted around them and down the hall. She didn't want to be held up here and get injured.

"Ling!" she shouted the name of her body guard, not worrying about the attackers, as they probably already knew her position, "L-,"

As no doubt, another bomb detonated somewhere near her, Lan Fan's body was slammed into a wall. With the amount of blasts in the castle, it would be crumbling soon. She gingerly picked herself off from the ground, irritated to find that the ceremonial robe she wore was now torn. Continuing, she shouted for Ling once more. She wasn't sure if he could ever find her. The palace was huge, and he might be fighting… he could be injured, or… Lan Fan shook her head, refusing to think about it. Down a flight of stairs, she was greeted by corpses, but she was relieved to find they were not her people's but the enemy's. After she had seen their uniforms, Lan Fan hadn't spared them another glance. Her feet pounded on the steps and she gasped when the hand of a near-dead soldier grasped her ankle. Hastily, she kicked him away, but his grip held fast.

Anger flashed in her eyes and she maneuvered her foot to stamp on his wrist. Locating the rest of his body, she knelt and plunged her kunai straight into his heart.

"That was for killing my people," she whispered to him, as she watched the light drain from his eyes.

She kicked away his hand in disgust.

When she entered the great hall, she didn't know what she was suspecting to find. Destruction, dead bodies… but not this.

The hall was in perfect shape. Nothing was broken, no walls were cracked. There were certainly no dead bodies on the floor. But where was everyone? Lan Fan felt eyes piercing through the back of her head and swiftly turned, hurling her knife behind her. It found its mark in the throat of a soldier holding a loaded gun in her direction. Lan Fan ran toward him, yanking the knife out of his throat just as more soldiers appeared from the rafters and the corners of the hall.

It was a trap.

Lan Fan adapted a fighting stance as the forty or more so men crept closer, guns pointed at her. In a split second, she made a move to sprint down the hall, but a bullet lodged itself in her left shoulder. She let out a scream, dropping one of her knives and falling to the floor.

A man in a cocked hat stepped forward.

"Let me make this clear and simple, Princess," he said, "You come with us, and no one else gets hurt,"

Lan Fan gritted her teeth. She could always pretend she didn't speak English, but they wouldn't fall for that.

"How do I know you won't just kill anyone once you leave?" she grimaced.

"You don't." He replied, "But if it's any consolation… I give you my word,"

Lan Fan scowled and let out a string of curses, "I'll go with you…" she finally relented.

* * *

 **end notes:** two chapters in one day? It must be the apocalypse lol

Also, there will be a part two to this (eventually lmao) from mostly Ling's POV

don't forget to review!


End file.
